Robert Kronbark (Lindeloef)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Ranger (Skirmisher) Level: 4 Experience: 7,614 XP (Aug 13th)(10,000 TNL) Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Inner Sea Deity: ---- First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Wandering the Streets Background: Closed / ask Abilities STR: 20 +5 ( 10 pts +2 Racial +2 Belt of Giants Strength) DEX: 16 +3 ( 7 pts +1 level 4) CON: 13 +1 ( 3 pts) INT: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) WIS: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) CHA: 08 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 42 = (34) + CON (1x4) + FC (1x4) (Ranger 4) AC: 18 = + DEX (3) + Armor (4) + Dodge (1) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (3) + Dodge (1) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (4) INIT: + 3 = (3) BAB: + 4 = (4) CMB: + 9 = (4) + STR (5) CMD: 23 = + BAB (4) + STR (5) + DEX (3) + Dodge (1) Fortitude: + 5 = (4) + CON (1) Reflex: + 7 = (4) + DEX (3) Will: + 2 = (1) + WIS (1) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 0/Any Spell Resistance: 0 Spell Failure: 0 Weapon Statistics Melee: Greatsword: Attack: +11 = (4) + STR (5)+ MW (1) + WF (1) Damage: 2d6+7, Crit: 19-20/x2, Masterwork Club: Attack: +9 = (4) + STR (5) Damage: 1d6+5, Crit: 00/x2 Club(2h): Attack: +9 = (4) + STR (5) Damage: 1d6+7, Crit: 00/x2 Dagger: Attack: +9 = (4) + STR (5) Damage: 1d4+5, Crit: 19-20/x2 Power-Attack: Greatsword: Attack: +9 = (4) + STR (5) + MW (1) + WF (1) - PA (2) Damage: 2d6+13, Crit: 19-20/x2 Club: Attack: +7 = (4) + STR (5) - PA (2) Damage: 1d6+9, Crit: 00/x2 Club(2h): Attack: +7 = (4) + STR (5) - PA (2) Damage: 1d6+13, Crit: 00/x2 Dagger: Attack: +7 = (4) + STR (5) - PA (2) Damage: 1d4+9, Crit: 19-20/x2 Ranged: Short Bow: Attack: +7 = (4) + DEX (3) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 00/x3, Range: 60' Dagger: Attack: +7 = (4) + DEX (3) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Ranger (4x +1 HP) Bonus Feat: Humans gain a bonus feat at 1st level Skilled: Humans gain one additional skill rank per level Class Features Ranger Weapons: Martial & simple Weapon Prof. - All Armor: Light & Medium Favored Enemy: +2 Bonus to Damage & Attack against Humans. Also +2 to (Humans +2) Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive and Survival Checks against Humans. Track +2: add half lvl (min 1) to Survival checks to follow or identify tracks. Wild Empathy: Influence animals 1d20 + level + CHA Skirmisher Archetype: This ability replaces the ranger’s spells class feature. Skirmishers do not gain any spells or spellcasting ability, do not have a caster level, and cannot use spell trigger and spell completion magic items. Favored Terrain: 2 Bonus to Initiative, Know(Geo), Perception, (Urban +2) Stealth, Survival while in Terrain. Ranger leaves no trails and cannot be tracked Bonus Feat - Endurance: Skirmisher Rangers gain Endurance as a bonus feat at 3rd lvl Hunting Companion: Grant half favored enemy bonus to allies in 30' as move action. Lasts Wisdom Modifier rounds. (lvl 4) Feats Dodge (Level 1): +1 to AC Quick Draw (Human Bonus Feat): Draw Weapon as free action Power Attack (Ranger 2): Trade -2 to hit for +4 damage (+6 2H) Weapon Focus: Greatsword (Level 3): +1 to attack rolls for selected weapon Endurance (Ranger 3): +4 various checks and saves in hostile environments, may sleep in light and medium armor without being fatigued Traits Armor Expert (Combat): Ignore -1 Armor Penalty Poverty-Stricken (Social): +1 Survival Skill Skills Skill Points: 28 = (6) + Human (1) * Level (Ranger 4) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 11 3 3 5 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 5 3 3 -1 +0 Heal 7 3 3 1 +0 Intimidate -1 0 * -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 4 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 4 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 7 4 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 8 4 3 1 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 3 0 * 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 1 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 * 0 +0 Stealth 10 4 3 3 -0 +0 Survival 9 4 3 1 +1 trait Swim 9 1 3 5 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) Skirmishers never get spells. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Cold Weather Outfit -- -- lb Chainshirt (Masterwork) 250 gp 25 lb Greatsword (Masterwork) 350 gp 8 lb Club 0 gp 3 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Short Bow 30 gp 2 lb Arrow (38) 2 gp 6 lb Belt of Giant Strength +2 4000 gp 1 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 0.10 gp 5 lb Flint & Steel 1 gp 0 lb Rope 1 gp 10 lb Trail rations 2.5 gp 5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Mug 0.02 gp 1 lb Belt pouch 1 gp 0.5 lb Money 0 gp 0 lb = Totals: 4642.62 gp 73.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 416 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 4 Rodents of Unusual Size: +1,951 gp Silent Tide: +6,706 gp SP: 3 CP: 8 Career Earnings: 8,807 gp Carried Inventory: -4,642.62 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 4,164.38 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 28 Height: 5'7'' Weight: 148 lb Hair Color: brown Eye Color: green Skin Color: Solute carrier family 45 member 2 ^^ Appearance: Medium Long brown hair and a fitting beard. Some scars made by animals cover his arms and one scar over his eye probably made by a small blade. Demeanor: Background Having a wife and a little daughter, Robert sends most parts of his income from adventuring to them. Also the time away from home is due to some marriage issues/martial disputes. Lately his wife demanded more gold send to her (of course for their daughter) so he seeks more rewarding jobs. Adventure Log Rodents of Unusual Size XP Received: 1,300 XP = 250 EXP + 1,050 TXP Sep 4th, Total: 1,300 XP 2nd lvl XP Received: 661 XP = 320 EXP + 341 TXP Oct 4th, Total: 1,961 XP Treasure: 1,200 GP = 300 EGP + 900 TGP Sep 3th, Treasure: 651 GP = 410 EGP + 341 TGP Oct 4th, Total Due: 1,951 GP Silent Tide Starting XP: 1961 01/30/2014: (Level 03/Cash Out) 1348 XP/1478 GP 04/22/2014: (Cash Out) 1433 XP/1694 GP 08/13/2014: (End Game) 2872 XP/3534 GP Level Ups Level 4: August 13th, 2014 Class: Ranger BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +2 to +3 Special: Hunters Bond HP: 8 (1d10-2), + 1 Con + 1 FC = +10 Skill Pts: +7 = +6(Ranger) +1(Human) Skill Ranks: Climb +1, Know Dungeon +1, Know Geography +1, Know Nature +1, Perception +1, Stealth +1, Survival +1, Level 3: January 30th, 2014 Class: Ranger BAB: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +1 Bonus Feat: Endurance Feat: Weapon Focus (Greatsword) Favored Terrain: Urban HP: 8 (1d10-2), + 1 Con + 1 FC = +10 Skill Pts: +7 = +6(Ranger) +1(Human) Skill Ranks: Handle Animal +1, Heal +1, Know Nature +1, Perception +1, Stealth +1, Survival +1, Swim +1 Level 2: Sept 4th, 2013 Class: Ranger BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Combat Style: Two-Handed Weapon CS Feat: Power Attack HP: 8 (1d10-2), + 1 Con + 1 FC = +10 Skill Pts: +7 = +6(Ranger) +1(Human) Skill Ranks(): Climb +1, Handle Animal +1, Heal +1, Know Nature +1, Perception +1, Stealth +1, Survival +1, Approvals *Approval (02/09/2013) (Mowgli) Level 1 *Approval (02/26/2013) (Satin Knights) Level 1 *Approval (09/14/2013) (Satin Knights) Level 2 *Approval (03/07/2014) (Mowgli) Level 3 *Approval (08/16/2014) (Aura) Level 4 Category:Approved Characters